Somethings Changed
by myown262
Summary: Something strange is happening in New York and Rapael isn't acting like his usual cheerful self. lol. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

This is one of my many stories that I have worked on. I hope you like it.

The usual was happening in the lair. Raphael was in his room blasting his music, Michelangelo was in front of the TV play video games, Leonardo was in the dojo practicing while Master Splinter instructed him, and Donnatello was in his lab working on a new experiment.

Yes, everything was normal for this family of mutant turtles and their father rat. Even their nightly runs were the same. Until one nightly run decided to take a downhill spiral from the moment the four brothers went topside.

As the last of the four turtle brothers climbed out of the manhole, they heard a noise that destiny had decided to change their night and not for the better.

Leonardo drew one of his katana as the others drew their own weapons. Ready for anything, they headed towards the sound of the noise.

Out of nowhere, a group of people in black appeared.

"The Foot." Raph hissed.

"Don't they know that your supposed to go to bed when you wear pajamas?" Mikey asked sarcastically.

"Mikey that is one of your worst jokes about the Foot yet." Don commented.

"What? I can't help it, I've already used all my really good "making fun of the foot" jokes". Mikey wined.

"Step aside and we shall not harm you." One of the black covered opponents said. "We do not wish to fight, we merely want to pass and go on our way."

In the time it took for the turtles to get that little bit of information registered the strange noise arose again and the foot were scared.

"What is that sound?" Leo asked

"You don't want to know. We may be enemies but I would advise you to run." The blackened figure said to the brothers. "Foot scatter!"

The group all scattered down alleys and to rooftops, leaving the turtles to wait and wonder what was making the sound.

"So do we wait or run?" Don asked.

"We wait, we fight and we kick shell." Raph said.

"We run." Leo said sternly.

"What?" Raph barked.

"They may be our enemies Raph but if something spooked them it must be bad, and I have had a bad feeling about that noise ever since we heard it the first time." Leo explained calmly.

"I can't believe you want to back away from a fight. You're supposed to be the fearless one."

"No one ever said I was fearless, except for you, and we should be avoiding that thing. Whatever it is."

"Suit yourselves you three can go home, but I'm going to find out what is making that sound." With that said Raph took off in the direction of the sound.

"Raph come back." Leo called.

But Raph was too far away to hear him. He ran a few blocks and nothing seemed out of place or out of the ordinary as far as New York was concerned. The garbage was everywhere and the dumpsters hadn't changed, but just as he was about to head to the next alley, the sound became a lot louder and seemed even closer.

Nothing but the sound of Leo's yells to watch out could be heard when darkness had overcame him.

I hope you liked it this far. Sorry it is short but I just wanted to start off with a feel for the story. I'll post more soon. Please Review. They are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!!! I'll put it on every page if I have to..and even if I don't... I will anyway.

* * *

It had been a difficult task for Leonardo to tell Master Splinter why Raph was in Don's Lab unconscious because he didn't really know himself. But by the end of the tail, Splinter had understood. Although he wasn't very pleased with what had transpired, he was pleased to see that his other three sons were safe, and that nothing had happened to them either.

Master Splinter had been snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and then closing.

"How's Raph doing Don?" Leo asked.

"I'm not quite sure. He has a minor concussion and a bruise on his head from the fall he took but other than that he should be fine. The strange thing is, is that the way he is hurt he shouldn't be unconscious at all." Don explained to his family.

"Oh so your saying…What's he saying Leo?" Mikey asked his brother.

"I'm saying that Raph should be awake and grumpy as he always is. But he's not and that is what really worries me."

"Donnatello, will Raphael be all right?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well from what I can tell he'll have quite a headache but.."

"That's something your right about Don," came a gruff voice.

"Hi ya Raphieboy, glad to see you're awake." Mikey said happily.

"I've been awake since about the time we reached the lair." Raph said while making his way over to the couch.

"I was just in their Raph. You were unconscious." Donnatello stated.

"No Don. I was awake. I know you were in their. I saw you when you opened my eyes."

"But.."

"I was awake but couldn't move. But when you left I started to get some movement." Raph said. "What happened tonight? I can't remember anything."

"We don't really know. You got in one of your head bashing moods and took off. We called for you to come back but you either ignored us or couldn't hear us. Then we saw some kind of shadow thing behind you and then you went down. When we got to you, you were out cold. Then we brought you back here." Mikey explained.

"I don't remember a thing." Raph said again.

"Nothing?" Don asked stunned yet again by his brother.

"The last thing I remember was going to bed last night."

"So how are you feeling anyway?" Mikey asked.

"Besides the headache, I feel kinda bummed about not remembering anything about tonight."

"BUMMED?!" Don, Mikey and Leo all said together in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with being bummed?"

"You never say that. Are you sure you're ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I am Leo." With that Raph got up off the couch and made his way to his room.

After Raphael was in his room and safely out of earshot, Mikey was the first to state how worried he was.

"Guys, as much as I like the nicer and newer Raphael, I think that there is something seriously wrong with him."

"It could just be the bump to the head that did that to him Mikey. Don't worry; I'm sure that by tomorrow morning when he wakes up he'll be back to his old self."

"My sons, it is late. You should be going to bed and getting some rest." Master Splinter cut into their conversation. "I am sure Raphael will be fine. Anastasia and Andromeda will be back in the morning with the children, so it is best if you get some rest."

"Yes sensei, we'll go soon." Leo said. "Are you going to bed now?"

"No Leonardo, I am going to meditate for a while and then watch Raphael."

With that Master Splinter went off to his room, leaving Leo, Don and Mikey to their thoughts.

"Master Splinter is right we should be going to bed. Especially you Don. You're four will be looking for you when they get home." Leo said.

"What about Raph?" Mikey asked. "If he's not back to normal by morning Anastasia's gonna notice and so will Bella and David. Plus if Anna finds out Raph was hurt then she'll kill us."

"Mikey. Raph wasn't really hurt. He just…" Donnatello trailed off in search of words.

"Fainted." Leo finished for Don.

"Well she's going to notice the personality change for sure." Mikey went on.

"Michelangelo, just stay calm, Anastasia isn't going to kill us and Raph should be back to normal by tomorrow morning. Right Don?"

"Yeah sure. Just go to bed and relax. If it makes you feel any better I'm going to my lab before I go to bed and on my way to bed I'll go and check on Raph. Ok?"

"Yeah ok." Mikey said and with that said Mikey headed off to bed.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah Don?"

"Do you think Raph will be back to normal by tomorrow?"

"I don't know Don. When we were talking to him earlier I could almost sense something had changed inside him."

"A good change or a bad one?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it's a good one."

After their conversation Leo and Don went off to their own rooms and went to bed wondering what will happen.

* * *

Ok so I hope you like it so far. You are totally going to find out how Anastasia and Andromeda came to be where they are and how Donnie has turtle tots...lol...(kids..)...lol...There is another story before this that can explain it but i have to work on typing it out...lol...I'll do my best to give you the how and when's... 


	3. The Nightmare

Again I state the fact that I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN TMNT.

It was like he was in nothingness. There were no walls, a floor or even a ceiling for that matter. He was nowhere.

Raphael had, had these kinds of dreams before, but none had ever made him so uneasy before. Those dreams seemed to only last a couple of min before he would wake up, but this was completely different.

Although it was the setting he was used to, he wasn't used to the feeling of being watched.

"Hello Raphael," came a voice out of the nothingness.

Raph didn't answer.

"I know you are frightened but there is no reason to be."

"What makes you think I'm scared. I ain't scared and never have been." Raph replied to the voice.

"You can not lie to me Raphael. For I am you."

"What are you talkin about?"

"I am the turtle that is locked inside you. Hidden from the world. The one you do not wish for anyone to see."

"Look buster. What ever game your tryin to play ain't gonna work on me. I got two younger brothers, and one of them has tried to pull this on me before, so why do you think I would believe you now."

"I really am the other part of you."

"OH yeah. Well then prove it. Do some kind of trick or something."

"I'm not some kind of gene shell for brains. I'm the other part of you. You know, the softer side."

"Ya well I still ain't gonna believe ya. If you were the softer side of me you wouldn't of called me shell for brains."

As usual, Raph woke up. Not like he would have hoped though. It still seemed like someone was watching him, and he was sure that whoever that voice belonged to really wanted him to believe him about being the other half of him.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own TMNT...I wish I did...

* * *

Raph got out of bed and walked into the now dark living area of the lair. He looked around and noticed a small light coming from behind his fathers door.

"He's still up?" Raph asked the empty living room.

As Raphael headed over to the lightly illuminated door he began to think. What would his father think if he told him this? What would his brothers say if they ever found out what he dreamt? Mikey would never let him live it down. Could that voice be the real thing?

Just as he was about to nock on the door a voice came.

"He won't believe you."

Raph looked around. Sure that the voice had to come from one of his brothers. But there was no one there.

He turned around to nock again, when the voice came again.

"Trust me. He won't believe you. Why would he?"

"Where are you?" Raph growled into the darkness.

"Come into the dojo and you shall have the answers you seek."

As uncertain as he was, the voice seemed to almost draw him to the dojo. Raph slowly headed over but as he had gotten to the doors he felt a, strange sensation serge through his body. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Opening the door all that greeted him was a black room. Raphael slowly walked into the dojo, being careful not to get too close to the wall as to nock something over, and make so much noise to wake everyone up.

When he reached the center of the room the vice spoke again.

"So do you believe me?"

"Who is that?" Raph asked as calmly as he could, but he found the game this person was playing, very annoying.

"I have told you. I am the softer side of you and am here to allow you to become a better turtle because of me. I will allow you to be the one you think that your family needs. The one your brothers and children can turn too. I will be a better son."

All that Raph could do was stand there and stare into the darkness. Finally he yelled.

"Show yourself"

Slowly an image of a muscular turtle wearing red appeared before him.

"Who are you?"

"I've told you I am you."

"No. You can't be. This isn't possible. How is this possible? Oh man I'm starting to sound like Don." Raph began to mumble.

* * *

Sorry Its short but i wanted to continue it another way and ending it there kinda felt right. Sorry anyone if it sound like anything you have written. I appologise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Splinter had been meditating over what had happened that night. Not sure about how to deal with the situation he had to seek guidance. Although it hadn't been much help for he was still confused about the matter.

It had been several hours since he had looked in on Raphael so he decided to go and take a look, but on his way to the stairs he heard a noise coming from the dojo. Curious about who would be in there at four in the morning he slowly walked over to the door. Looking in he saw Raph standing in the middle of the room mumbling something about how he was beginning to sound like Don.

Walking over to Raphael, Splinter laid his hand on his shoulder to try and get his attention without startling him but it was no use it was as though Raph was in some sort of trance. Continuing to mumble to himself, Splinter could only catch every couple of words.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rapheal had yelled and then collapsed.

"My son." Splinter said nervously, "Raphael wake up."

Raphael wasn't waking. His body was so still and calm it was as though he was dead.

"Master Splinter what's…..?" Donatello appeared in the doorway of the dojo. " Raph? Master Splinter what happened? I heard a scream and then nothing. What happened?"

"I am not quite sure my son. Let us get your brother to bed and we will try and figure out what is wrong with him. I will explain what I have seen transpire tonight.


End file.
